


You Remmembered?

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hinata is adorable, and Tenten is excited, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Tenten helps Hinata escape morning training with Neji.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You Remmembered?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alumort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/gifts).



Lee.

She didn’t know much about her cousin's teammate other than what he had told her over the years. Every chance she might have gotten to sit down with him and talk, he said something about needing to do ‘more training’. Some days it seemed like he trained more than even Naruto, which she hadn’t thought was possible before. 

There was one thing she knew for sure, though.

She appreciated him and his terrible timing. Especially at moment’s like this.

“Neji Nii-san please don’t worry about it,” She held her hands up in front of her and laughed when her cousin leveled her with an unimpressed look. He had been telling her for the past three years to stop calling him ‘Nii-san’ but she had no intention of listening. “Go train with your teammate. I’ll be here tomorrow and every other day that we want to train together.”

To be honest, she couldn’t even imagine training today. Her body still ached from the mission she had just returned from with her team, but that had never been an excuse Neji would let her use to get out of training.

He always said something about ‘Gai Sensei’ and ‘Pushing past the pain’.

So when Lee showed up out of nowhere with those big sad eyes of his, asking Neji to train with him, Hinata jumped at the opportunity to escape her own scheduled training. 

“I promised to train with you this morning,” Neji insisted, endlessly stubborn. “It would be terrible for me to go back on my word.”

“But you should train with your teammate,” she insisted. “You two have to be in perfect sync for your missions, and there’s never too much training, right?” Neji seems to think her words over for a second. “Beside’s, I…” 

Right at that moment Tenten showed up at the entrance to the property. The perfect escape.

“I can train with Tenten,” She offered, smiling over at the other kunoichi and hoped that she caught onto what she was trying to do. “How does that sound, Tenten? You can help me train while Neji Nii-san and Lee-kun do their own training.”

“Train, eh,” Tenten tilted her head and smiled over at her. “Sure, why not. If those two are going to forget to include me in their training when Sensei’s not around I may as well get some training somewhere.”

Neji and Lee at least had the decency to look ashamed of themselves after being called out like that. They were also smart enough to run for it as soon as Tenten started to walk towards them. 

“I take it Lee showed up to interrupt your morning training with Neji?” She nodded her head, smiling when Tenten laughed out loud. “Ya, that’s Lee for you. He doesn’t always know when an appropriate time to ask to train with us is. I’ve had him interrupt lunch time to ask me to train with him.”

That certainly sounded interesting. Hinata was thankful she had Kiba and Shino as her teammates if others had to deal with people like Lee and Naruto-kun always wanting to train. She couldn’t imagine having Kiba interrupt her when she was trying to do something, just to ask her to train more than they already had.

“So, about that training,” There’s a feeling of regret that settles into her stomach. Was she actually going to have to train now? Maybe she should have thought of her words a bit better before requesting Tenten’s help in getting her cousin to leave her alone. “Can we skip out on that? I already did some training with Gai-sensei this morning that involved some unpleasant rock climbing and I could really use a break.”

That was not what she was expecting, but she would take it.

“I actually wouldn’t mind a break myself,” she agreed, not wanting to admit that she had planned to rest for the day anyways. “Would you like to come in for some food? If I remember correctly Neji bought some sesame buns the other day to bring to training. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you had some while you were here. They’re your favorite, right?”

Tenten’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red while she shifted awkwardly from side to side. 

“You...I didn’t expect…” Ducking her head, she covered her mouth just as a laugh escaped. “You remembered?”

“Of course I did,” Hinata chuckled. It was kind of cute seeing Tenten surprised. “I never forget when someone tells me about their favorite food. Especially when Neji tells me as well.”

And Neji told her a lot of things. Nothing bad of course, he adored his teammates in their own special ways. But he did give her insider information on what they liked and the things they did. It also helped that Tenten had mentioned her love for sesame buns once while they were out together with Neji. 

“Maybe while we’re enjoying those sesame buns, we can do something relaxing,” She offered. “You could tell me about your weapons. Neji said that you bought yourself a new set that you were really excited about.”

Tenten’s face lit up instantly and Hinata knew she was in for a very long, detailed story about whatever it was she had gotten for herself.

It was going to be great. A nice relaxing morning with good food, an interesting story, and great company. What more could she ask for?


End file.
